farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
The Missing Fox's Friend
The Missing Fox's Friend is the fourth episode of the third series of The Animals of Farthing Wood, and it's the 30th episode overall. Plot Whistler flies around and imitates Owl's hooting call in an attempt to find his missing friend. Dash calls out to him and asks if he has seen Plucky. She also wonders why Whistler was searching for Owl. He denies that, but not before telling her that he hasn't seen Plucky. Dash realizes why and tells him that it's been a while since Owl flew beyond White Deer Park to find a mate, pointing out that she probably found one by now. She also tells him that the owls wouldn't want to come back to the park because of the weasel's rude behavior (although they left as well). Dash and Whistler notice that Bully and his rats are listening to them in the background. In order to bait them out from hiding, both of them start talking about the many animals that are suddenly leaving White Deer Park. Bully grins excitedly upon hearing the news and commands Spike to tell all the rats to charge at both of the animals. Dash realizes that Toad was correct in his claim that there were millions of rats, and both he and Whistler flee from the rat attack. Meanwhile, Owl comes back to the copse where the Farthing Wood animals have previously encountered the rooks. She scares them away at first, and the rook parents eventually return to feed their chick a worm. The female tells Owl that she has ruined their day, and the male also points out that they've never seen her in their lives, much to Owl's surprise. When the Moth-Eaten Rook arrives, he admits that since the day he has laid his eyes upon Owl was love at first sight. Owl rejects him by saying, "Don't be ridiculous! You're a rook!" He sobs and cries over this heartbreak, and the other rooks tell her that she doesn't have a warm heart, similar to what Weasel told her at the beginning of series three. Owl flies away after being mortified by this incident. Fox has scheduled the meeting of elders to discuss certain problems that are affecting the animals in White Deer Park. He first mentions Trey, a brute and tyrannical white deer that is the successor of The Great White Stag. Secondly, dozens of rats have appeared in the park, proving that Toad's prior claims were correct. Hurkel and Shadow shortly arrive after hearing about the meeting from Rabbit. Hurkel pleads with Fox to allow him to become an elder, and he willingly accepts him. Hurkel suggests to ask Trey to trample the rats away, but it was dismissed as a bad idea by Fox. While the animals were discussing their issues, Bully, Spike, and the rats were eavesdropping on their meeting. Dash quickly runs past them and informs the foxes that Plucky is missing. What's worse however is that the relations of other animals in the park have also mysteriously vanished, including the dad of the squirrels. Fox draws this meeting to an end, declaring that nothing would be solved just by talking about it. The animals disperse in all directions to look for Plucky. Later on, Dash notices a peculiar truck that held Plucky captive. She gives chase to this vehicle and went as fast as possible, but the driver speeds up and leaves her in the dust. It soon arrives at a strange facility that is surrounded by high walls and has a spiky top gate. She asks the sheep at a nearby farm if they know what lies beyond the walls, but unfortunately they don't know and don't care. Rollo the sheep-dog appears and tells her to stop bothering them. Dash asks him about the place behind the high walls, but he has no knowledge of that. She can't chat with him much longer and promptly leaves, much to Rollo's dismay. In another area of the farm, the weasels enjoy laying on the bale where they now call home. Weasel gives the children another lesson of not what to be: mindless and stupid sheep that never think about anything. They hide behind a tree and observe Rollo failing to assert his authority over the sheep. Just then, Weasel hatches a plan to recruit this dog and make him provide services to her family, such as food and protection. When she approaches Rollo to offer him the job, he happily accepts and howls with joy. Meanwhile, Dash quickly comes to notify Fox of the whereabouts of Plucky. He goes with her to see this himself despite being tired looking for the missing fox all morning. When arriving near the truck, they witness a human carrying a trapped squirrel to the back of the vehicle. It was also speaking to The Warden. While Fox does express concern over this, he assures Dash that The Warden has an innocent reasoning behind the capturing of these animals. But in order to be sure, he asks Dash to go tell Whistler to fly over the wall boundary and investigate the place that Plucky and the other captured animals are being transferred to. Category:Series 3 episodes